Rainbow Introspection
by Jayden1080p
Summary: Like a rainbow, the operators from Team Rainbow all have unique and colorful personalities that mix together (for better or worse) off-duty. Sometimes, for those personalities to involve chemistry, some of them have to partake in a little introspection and maybe friendships and relationships will bloom. Several mini stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow Introspection**

* * *

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, his body taken aback a few centimeters. Eyes widened, the grip for his carbine was lost. The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

What... just happened?

A pair of gloved hands clutched the wound on his chest. It felt like a lump of cold steel has suddenly pierced through his skin. He was shocked at the immediate turn of events. _Come on Streicher, get to cover_ , he thought. But it was easier said than done. Rather than jumping to the adjacent turned table beside him, he fell to his knees, still clutching his chest.

As soon as his knees hit the metallic floor, the outskirts of his field of view darkened unexpectedly. What went wrong? What did I do wrong? Every second, some form of buzzing question entered his nauseous mind. There was a sense of urgency, but not a sense of emergency. Maybe it was wrong to lose hope, but as soon as his face hit the cold floor, and his eyelids instantly got heavier, maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all.

He exhaled for the last time.

"Simulation complete," a computerized voice proclaimed.

Streicher laid on the ground, taking in a lot of air. He took off his head-mounted display that enveloped his vision. The transition from a computerized environment to the plastic reality of the training grounds made him blink a few times. He caught a glimpse of a person throwing her plastic gun away.

"Nein, nein! She was there all along!" He could've sworn that something was lurking beneath the shadows of that room. Overconfidence might've got the best of him, but he wasn't quick to blame himself.

For the first time in a while, a lost gunfight made his blood boil. Although he would gladly accept being shot by his comrades in training, there was an exception. An exception for his long-running competition- and that was one of the Bosak sisters. Streicher would not admit it, nor would ever think of it, that a certain green-haired woman could get in his nerves.

But there were bigger problems to worry about, so his feelings weren't proclaimed well- and he wanted it to stay that way.

Maxim, seeing Streicher on the ground, helped him up to stand. "Way to lose us the match," he said.

"I didn't know she vas there!" the German retorted.

"Sure you didn't," Maxim started, "even though she stood out in dark. She wore white."

Streicher sighed. "I got zistracted."

* * *

"I want the Russians up tomorrow by 0500. The rest, don't horse around while we're gone. I want no one tinkering with the VR Training Grounds without my permission. It's still a prototype from the Government. Any questions?"

The question was met with silence among the dimly-lit courtyard.

"Dismissed."

Mike Baker's raspy voice echoed for the last time, and everyone that participated in training parted in their own ways- that is, to the barracks or somewhere more secluded to train even more.

Today's training was different from the usual. Often Mike assigned certain operators to take part in training as either defenders or attackers. But this time, they were pitted against one another regardless of the assigned roles. The suggestion was made when some operators lost their sparkle when being offensive or defensive. A welcome change for everyone. And when Ela was pitted against her competition for the first time, it was a nice experience.

With a certain Navy Seal walking away from the courtyard, Ela followed.

"Meghan!" the green haired Polish girl exclaimed, catching up to her friend, "going swimming?"

The blonde smiled. "No, I'm done for the day. You?"

"I'm going to the gun range. I was hoping you'll accompany me there."

"Gun range?" Meghan laughed, wiping a non-existent tear off her eyes. "It's midnight, girl. Unless you want an angry Mike Baker to interrupt you, I wouldn't push my luck."

"Silencers, Meg, and I don't think anyone would hear it even if I don't equip one."

"Why would you even want to go to the gun range, of all things? Join Eliza with her foot races. Or maybe join Cowden in weight lifting." she suggested, puzzled.

"Did you see what I did earlier?" Ela asked. "I took down Jäger. If I could do that, I might as well practice my aim more to make sure it wan't just pure luck."

The blonde could only smile sweetly with tired eyes. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Two shots in the torso, a couple more in the head. Burst fire mode wasn't too bad. Semi-auto isn't too, but to Jäger, it was enough tinkering for the day. Automatic fire was best suited for his aggressiveness, other options would just limit him.

The bullet-ridden target was mechanically lowered to reveal another fresh target but much more distant. It was time to put his skills to the test. Streicher set his rifle to automatic fire. This is it. If he could hold down the punishing recoil of his carbine, and make sure that all the bullets would hit the target, then it was enough training for the night.

He held his breath, then softly pulled the trigger.

Several seconds went by, and all the bullets in his magazine were ejected towards the target. Hopefully, not one bullet would go off target. Squinting, he didn't get to count all the bullets from a distance. So he ran towards the paper target, eager to see the results.

"One, two, three..." Streicher mumbled. "...eighteen, nineteen- shit."

He scratched his head. Maybe he should practice more tomorrow, get some shuteye, and forget what happened in training earlier. That incident was carved in his mind. _Was it my fault that I got shot by the Polish girl? Why am I overthinking?_

Ela was recently crowned as the most aggressive operator in training, by Mike Baker himself. Streicher was now second place. It was all the more reason to start doing something and earn back that title. Defeated, he could only sigh. He does not hate her, he knew that, but he sure do see her as an admirable yet frustrating competition. Maybe he shouldn't even worry about competition. He was recruited by Rainbow to kill terrorists, not beat his comrades in training. Sighing again he-

 _TAKATAKATAKA!_

He dove to the ground, as a flurry of gunshots went off beside him. He started to cover his face with his arms, then the firing stopped.

"Don't worry!" a female voice shouted, "I'm a good shot!"

* * *

Seeing Streicher dive down for cover as she fired at the paper target beside him was a funny sight. He did not expect that at all, she thought.

"YOU ALMOST SHOT ME DUMMKOPF!" the German shouted.

Ela laughed. "My shots didn't even land near you!" she shouted back with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Streicher walked parallel to her direction, his carbine in one hand, and a clenched fist in the other. Going to his spot on the shooting range, he rubbed his eyes with frustration. Ela shifted her gaze away from him and into her paper target. She fired approximately twenty shots at her target before stopping again.

"Quite the lonesome here." she broke the ice.

"I prefer it zhat way." Streicher replied in an instant. "Especially vhen a crazy woman almost pumped a ton of lead in my chest."

"Excuse me, my target wasn't you."

Reloading her gun, she added, "And like I said, my shots didn't even land near you."

"But you scared the Scheisse out of me!" Streicher retorted.

"That was the best part."

Ela resumed her firing. Streicher soon inserted another magazine to his carbine- the legendary 416-C. She heard the stories of his gun, and to say it was fascinating was an understatement. Meghan would tell her about Operation Iron Cross, where Jäger shot and killed most of the terrorists about to enter the building with that carbine. Porter would sometimes say that Streicher ended a round in simulated training in less than ten seconds, for he picked off the attackers while they blindly ran to the building. That was how good the carbine was. And it was still good even today.

What was fascinating wasn't how the gun worked, but how the gun was handled by Streicher. The gun would kick like a horse. She tried it for herself. Though she was accustomed to that recoil, it wasn't too reliable at long range. But seeing the German literally snipe with a carbine- that was amazing.

So, seeing him worked up in the shooting range was incredulous.

"What are you doing in the gun range?" Ela questioned curiously.

"Practicing my recoil control." the German replied sternly, lowering his gun.

"Why?"

"Because I need to improve."

"Is there even a need?"

Streicher glared at her. "Ja. Of course there is. My performance was in ze training earlier vas bad."

"Because I killed you?"

Streicher glared at her, much more furious than before. It looked like he doesn't want to be reminded of that incident again. "Yes."

"I don't think your recoil is your shortcoming." Ela stated.

"I entered zhat room so I could engage Eliza in a shorter distance. I tried to shoot her in a longer range in the hallway but my recoil went all over ze place, so I decided to took ze easy route instead, and maybe flank her."

The Polish girl nodded. "...but you didn't see me hiding behind box."

"Yes. You're right."

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings. Don't get cocky, yes? Try to plan out your engagement. But don't take too long doing so." Ela explained wholeheartedly, smiling.

Streicher resumed firing at the distant target, his face more focused than ever. Without the rapid repetition of gunshots, there would be utter silence between the two. The two were thankful that wasn't the case.

"How's Elias? When will he come back?" Ela continued right along, "I heard about the thing in Moscow."

"Oh, don't vorry about him. He's coming back later zhis month." he added, "Doc, however, is not coming zhis month."

"Uh huh. Too busy in Mexico." she said, "Hope they don't get in trouble with some hardcore cartel or something."

"Bandit is there too. If there's anyone who's good vith cartels or groups, it's him."

"I know. Monika told me all about him and Elias. She did not tell me about you though," she teased, "not one word."

Streicher stopped firing his carbine. "Really? Zhat little..."

"Actually, she did told me something." Ela continued.

"It better not be 2008." Streicher gave a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Is it?"

"It's all about 2008. Every detail. The way you gave her flowers, the way you tried to kiss-"

"Stop, please!" he pleaded.

Ela laughed genuinely. "And don't get me started when you first joined Team Rainbow."

"Stop already, please!" he pleaded once more. "How could she tell all that?"

"How are you two doing?"

"Ve don't talk anymore," Streicher somberly said, "Don't know why, but I don't want to bother her anymore."

"You know you still got a chance with her, right?"

"How would you know, exactly?" the German asked curiously.

"She misses you."

"I don't believe you."

"I have all the proof, actually." Ela smirked.

"Then tell me."

"One condition."

"Vhat?" sounding impatient, Streicher put down his carbine and stopped shooting. He looked at the Polish girl beside her with hope.

"Me versus you. VR Training. If I win, you get to talk to her without my proof. If you win, however, I will spill the beans and then some. I'll also help you with her."

"Zhat's a bad deal, to be honest," Streicher retorted, sighing. There was a pause. It was time to prove himself. "You know what? Sure."

"Good. Let's go."

"What about Mike? He said earlier he doesn't want anyone to go in VR Training?" Streicher asked with concern.

"Just make it quick. Plus, he's fast asleep."

* * *

He poked his head around the corner to see an empty hallway. Good. With his sneakers, he quietly began to cross the hallway. He made sure the floors he stepped on wasn't littered with broken glass or random debris, so every step would be as quiet as everything else in the building. All he needed was a teammate to scout ahead of his path, but it was only him and the enemy. It was a great challenge, and he wanted to win it.

The German rounded up the corner of a medium-sized room, only to find out dust and empty space. The first floor was clear of enemy combatants. Now it was time for the second floor. His nose flared.

There wasn't any sound at all. Either his opponent was playing nice and quiet but all around the place or just staying still, waiting him to round the corner to pump his chest full of bullets. With that in mind, extra carefulness was essential to him. All that was necessary to win was a small mistake from the enemy, but so far nothing has come up yet. But he knew that it's about time something will happen.

The building stanks with bleach. Pristine white walls reflected what's in front of them, and knowing that even the smallest of details can be scrutinized as a threat, he moved to the adjacent room of mahogany walls. To his surprise, no one was there at all, still. He is getting far more impatient for every second that ticks.

Room after room, he searched for his opponent with vigilance. Then he laid eyes on a particular room. Painted in yellow and white, he quickly entered the room, finger on the trigger.

Table. Television. Radio. Chair. Bed. Clock.

No one was there. He exited the room, and across the hallway was a closed door and a sign that says "Janitor Room". He smirked. If the opponent wasn't there, he swore he will kick a cat.

"Don't get cocky, yes? Try to plan out your engagement. But don't take too long doing so."

Those words echoed through his mind. _Let's not enter this room like a dumb person, he thought_. Then an idea popped in his head. If he could suppress the enemy...

He fired multiple shots at the door, and a groan was heard. He heard an explosion. Did his enemy die? No he didn't, if he did the round would be over. But he knew he was hurt. Firing half a magazine at the door again, he quickly burst in.

There he saw her, on the ground. Blood dripped down her mouth, as she clutched her stomach for the wound. A smirk couldn't creep up to his face, even though he was triumphant. But before he pulled the trigger once and for all...

 _ **SIMULATION TERMINATED**_

"WOT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN' ERE?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

For Jäger, nothing is more of a drudgery than cleaning a dozen of airplane hangars. At least he could enjoy the view of multiple aircraft, but the tedious punishment that the old Brit gave him overshadowed it. Cleaning half of Hereford Base was an unsparing punishment. It all seemed to take a toll on the German, but all he could blame was himself for accepting the challenge the Polish girl proposed. He debated on whether it was worth it or not. Nonetheless, there was one more hangar he would clean, and that was the hangar with the large, long swimming pool. Castellano's favorite place.

Though the VR Training Grounds was much more fun and real, Streicher figured that the old-fashioned kill-house with paintball guns was the best way to go.

Coming in to the hangar's large entrance, he saw the swimming pool. It shimmers as he walked in, wondering how in the world he would clean such a large thing. He secretly hoped that Meghan wasn't currently in the waters. Another embarrassment would be fatal.

Much to his consternation, he saw the blonde floating mindlessly in the middle of the pool, her back against the water. She was all with her long-sleeved swimwear.

"Get out of the pool, Meghan, I'm going to check the water circulation," Streicher said, his voice echoing throughout the almost-empty hangar.

Meghan turned her head slowly, squinting. "Zip it, janitor. It's already clean."

"Okay..." Streicher said, ignoring the fact he got called a janitor, "now where's the leaf skimmer?"

"The leaf what?"

"The pole with a net."

"Oh," uttered Meghan, "there are no leaves here."

"Are you stu-" the German groaned. Maybe that's enough cleaning for the day, he thought. The cleaning wasn't that serious, but it was still tiresome and boring. Most of the places he went to was almost close to immaculate, so he decided to call it a day. A bad day.

With a sudden splash from the other end of the pool, both Streicher and Meghan glanced at where it came from. Someone was already underwater. It better not be...

As the person surfaced from under the water, Streicher got a good look at the mischievous girl from GROM. Ela Bosak wiped her wet face with her hands. To say the German was surprised was an understatement.

"Ela?" Streicher scowled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to swim with Meghan. Wanna join?" said Ela with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Streicher exclaimed, "you're done with the paperwork? That fast?"

"Yep. Wasn't a hard punishment, to be honest. Especially with the help of Emma." Ela beamed as she spoke.

Streicher raised an eyebrow. "You're not supposed to get help from anyone... That's what Baker said."

"I know." Ela went underwater, and surfaced again beside her American friend, who was still floating and going with the mild current.

"Hi Ela," Meghan greeted her Polish friend.

"Hey," responded Bosak.

Jäger could only scowl at the two.

"Hey egghead!" Meghan glanced at Streicher, squinting again. "Why don't you join us before it gets really cold?"

"If you people insist..." he said hesitantly, and canon-balled into the water, too lazy to change his clothes. After all, maybe swimming wasn't going to be so bad, especially after what his body had to endure.

* * *

Meghan opened her eyes. She remembered something, but her mind could only scrutinize something vague. Perhaps she was forgetting a schedule.

"Ela," she started, "what time is it?"

Ela looked outside the hangar. The sky was velvet, and artificial lights were scattered among another hangar. The pink sky from earlier was gone.

"Seven o'clock?" Ela guessed.

"Shit," the blonde whispered, immediately getting out of the water. She looked at her Polish friend. "I was assigned to be on training, like right now. Behave while I'm gone."

Ela rolled her eyes, smiling. Meghan's eyebrows were furrowed as she smiled back, and she said, "Don't do anything naughty with egghead. That kinda thing ain't allowed here."

The Polish girl scoffed with disgust. "Yuck."

"Good answer," Meghan said, and she walked away.

Frowning, Ela let her legs float on the waters, and soon her whole body was floating mindlessly. It has been two hours of backstrokes, breaststrokes, and other swimming styles she learned from her friend. One day, she was going to beat Meghan in speed, at least in the water. An ambitious dream, even for her. But ambition as the thing that got her here in Team Rainbow, or even in GROM.

When there are no on going terrorist disasters in the globe, Ela and Meghan would relax in the pool. And the atmosphere was pure silence, but nonetheless, they enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes racing or exercise, but sometimes mindless swimming. It has been like that for months. Ela feared that an operator would hog the pool all by themselves. She was glad that athletic Russian woman, Lera, wasn't into swimming.

Suddenly, a gust of cold wind hit her floating body, forming a very mild current. She shivered. That was the coldest she had ever experienced in Hereford. The hangar's large opening was all to thank for it.

"That's cold!" a voice exclaimed, and Ela turned her head to where it came from, Streicher, who was getting out of the pool. The German shuddered as he sat on the dry ground.

She soon followed and got out of the pool too. "I'll close the hangar, hold on." That was the first time she talked to him since two hours ago.

There was a small room just in the corner of the hangar. The room's door creaked open as she saw the bleached walls of the control room. Maybe not control room, but that room had the light switches and the large red button that closed off the hangar. She turned on all the lights and the airplane hangar's large opening was soon close by a metal wall. Then she headed back to the pool.

Ela saw Streicher sitting on the edge of the pool, only the two of his legs dipped under the water. She sat beside him.

Streicher felt a warmth on his left side. He shifted his gaze away from the swimming pool and into the person beside him.

"Hey," he started, "you're still going to help me with Monika. We had a deal."

Ela smirked at him. "The deal was if you beat me. You didn't."

"I was going to beat you, but Mike interrupted and-"

"Mike interrupted and you didn't get to beat me." she spoke as a-matter-of-factly, still flashing a triumphant smirk.

The German frowned at her response. Unfair girl. "Can you at least give me some advice? For Monika?"

"Look," she said, shaking her head, "after what you did in 2008, it's my best bet not to talk to her forever. If I were you, that is."

"You give the best advice ever." Streicher spoke sarcastically, and Ela could only chuckle.

"Leaving Leipzig just to get away from you…" she started, "that is painful."

"She left because she wanted to make her electronics detector, okay?" he retorted, "well at least that's what she told me…"

Ela laughed, holding her stomach for a dramatic effect. It was the first time Streicher heard her laugh. "I'm joking."

She heard him sigh, so she said, "I would like to help you, but relationships aren't allowed here. I am sure you know that."

"You're right," the German trailed off, staring at his fingers.

The past day felt like forever before it ended. First the heartbreaking defeat in training, that encounter with Ela in the gun range, then the "rematch" that was interrupted by Mike Baker. After the chain of events, an unsparing punishment befell upon Jäger and Ela. The German had to mop the floors of half of Hereford Base, and the Pole had to do the towering paperwork of the week. The latter had it easy, needless to say. But nonetheless, the entire VR Training fiasco was almost known by everybody in the team by now.

Tired and lazy, Streicher did not have the will to go to the pool again, or to even stand up. He realized that talking with someone relieved much of his stress. Maybe that someone could only be Ela, but he ignored the thought. The two were both introverts so it was unlikely.

When he first trained with Ela, it was clear to him that her only goal was to win.

"You and Meghan," he broke the ice, "you two are very sweet to each other, ja?"

"Well…" she said, playing with her hair, "she's one of my only friends here. She understands me."

"I'm also your friend," Streicher said, "right?"

With those words, Ela's body stiffened ever so slightly, but she relaxed after a few moments. An unexpected response from her competition, but she thought it was a welcome one. She shrugged.

"Yes," Ela said welcomingly.

"Huh. I thought you dislike me."

"I don't. You're the one that dislikes me," Ela spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really…"

No one really took competition personal. Ever since Eliza Cohen threw a fit on the first few months of training together, Team Rainbow learned a lesson. He shuddered at the thought of that incident.

Out of nowhere, a cellphone rang, echoing throughout the hangar. Ela turned her head to her backpack a few feet beside the pool. Reaching for it, she dug through her stuff to find the ringing cellphone.

"Hello?" she said, and there was mumbling in the other line that Streicher couldn't hear.

"…yes… of course…" Ela responded to the caller.

"Heads up, Streicher, Monika's calling."

Ela threw her phone, and Streicher succesfully caught it. Monika? Before she could even process the situation, he pressed the phone against his ear.

"Hello? Streicher?" a sweet monotone voice from the other end proclaimed.

"Uhh, Monika, hey," Streicher could all but stumble upon his words, "Why are you calling?"

"Dominic needs you later for their team. Meet us at ze VR Training Grounds at 0800, ja?"

"Ja, natürlich." ("Yes, of course.") he said, beaming.

"Tschüss!" (Bye!") Monika spoke charmingly, and the call was ended.

Streicher looked at Ela confusingly as she shook her head. "What?" he asked.

"You should have lengthened the conversation, you idiot," the Polish woman said, and there she crossed her arms.

Streicher shrugged. There was no way he was going to try and take his relationship with Monika to more than just friends. He knew that flirting was extremely prohibited among the operators in Team Rainbow. It wasn't high school anymore. It was a team of counter-terrorists. Romance and other nonsense like that were kept mildly and off-duty. Julien and Emma were a couple, yet they rarely talk in public, and it stayed like that since three years ago.

But then again, a conversation is just a conversation. Nothing more or less. Monika was still his crush, and he figured he might as well improve their relationship just a little bit.

"Well, if only someone would give me some decent advice..."

"You know what, let's do it now," Ela said, standing up.

"What?" asked Streicher.

"Pretend I'm Monika," the Polish woman said, "now stand up."

Streicher stood up lazily as he scrathed his head in confusion. "I don't get it."

"I said to pretend that I'm Monika," she repeated, "and you have to show me how you approach her. How you talk to her, and such."

At first, Streicher felt uneasiness and anxious. Usually Monika would be the one that starts their short-lived interaction. The worst part is that in this situation, it's just Ela pretending to be Monika. He knew it was going to be awkward. But it's almost been a decade since he first laid eyes on that beautiful German woman, so he took the chance to at least practice.

Ela did her best with her impression of the German accent and Monika herself. "It's such a vonzerful day today, ya?"

Streicher scowled at her. "That's not how Germans speak."

Ela scowled back. "I SAID... it's such a _vonzerfu_ l day today!"

"Okay, okay... Umm... Hey Monika," Streicher started reluctantly.

"Hello zhere, comrade."

The two stood still in silence. The long pause was too much for the German, but he managed.

"I better go now,"

"NO!" Ela exclaimed. "You have to lengthen the conversation. Start with something like, _'Hey you look nice today'_ or _'Hey it is a wonderful day but you know what's more wonderful, looking at you.'_ "

"Nein nein nein! Too cheesy!"

"I'm giving you ideas!"

"Terrible ideas!"

"Just go with it, okay? Think of something."

The German paused for a while.

"Hey umm, do you want go and grab some... coffee?"

"Vhy, yes! I have NOT been sleeping zhat much zhis veek... I've been doing something all night..." Ela winked.

"Okay, we're done here," Streicher said, as he turned around and started to walk away. "That is NOT how Monika talks."

"Oh come on! Marius!" Ela pleaded.

"See you later, unruhestifter."

The Pole dashed to her backpack beside the pool. She dug in and grabbed a bundle of envelopes and papers. They were pink and bright, and some were wrapped in ribbons and some had one of the worst attempts of calligraphy she has seen. She chuckled lightly.

"Leave or I'll show these to Elias and Dominic!" she shouted.

The German turned around. His eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

Ela immediately stood on a plastic chair, while she waved the papers in the air so the German couldn't reach it. She laughed hysterically, while the German was being engulfed by worries and embarrassment. He ran to her and jumped high, trying to reach his secrets, but to no avail.

"Oh I know these love letters, you silly German!" Ela exclaimed, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Give those back or I'll swear to—"

SNAP

One of the legs of the chair broke. The next thing they knew, Ela lost her balance and she fell on top of the German. Streicher— overwhelmed by the sudden weight— lost his own balance too and fell on his back.

Ela was on top of him. They were extremely close. Ther chests were merely inches apart, and so were there faces. And as if it couldn't get any worse—

"OY!" somebody yelled, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Meghan Castellano appeared beside Thatcher, with a the greatest look of disappointment on her face. "Mike, I think they are going to devour each other."

* * *

A/N: Looks like the two are going into deep trouble. Again. The next chapter will be about other operators. I think, we should take a break from Ela and Jager for a while.

Anyway, yes. After a year or so I have taken a break from Siege and anything related to Siege, but now I am very much back. Hope you guys like my little stories!


End file.
